El Rescate
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: RapeFic SLASH Castiel está sufriendo a causa de Lucifer ¿llegará Gabriel a tiempo para rescatarlo?


El Rescate

Título: Fanfic: El Rescate

Autora: Rosahouse en LiveJournal y Rosa Novak Winchester Fanfiction

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Gabriel, Castiel/Lucifer non-con

Menciones: Dean y Sam Winchester.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Violacion sin consentimiento, ataduras, Lemon.

Resumen:RapeFic Castiel está sufriendo a causa de Lucifer ¿llegará Gabriel a tiempo para rescatarlo?

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos sino de Eric Kirpke, solo la historia es mía.

Dedicación del fic: kallenparms por ser una gran amiga y por comentarme cada vez que subo un fic y animarme para que siga escribiendo.

* * *

El Rescate

Estaba sumido en una absoluta oscuridad, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía moverme. Estaba atado con unas cadenas de las cuales me era casi imposible liberarme, lo más seguro es que fueran cadenas especiales para ángeles, además no podía hablar ya que me encontraba amordazado con una cinta pegajosa.

No sé cómo llegue hasta aquí, sólo recuerdo haber estado peleando con Lucifer y que este me daba una golpiza brutal; después una gran luz blanca me hizo caer inconsciente, después de eso no hay más en mi mente, y solo recuerdo más allá de mí mismo, lo que más me preocupa es como estarán Dean y Sam, ¿Estarán bien? Sólo espero que sí, yo nunca me perdonaría que les pasara algo malo a ellos, mi deber, además de detener al Apocalipsis es cuidar de ellos; también me pregunto cómo estará Gabriel, desde que mi padre lo revivió me he estado preocupado demasiado por él, no sé, es extraño, siempre estoy pensando en él, no puedo explicar que es lo que me hace sentir. Es como si fuese necesario tenerlo siempre cerca.

Aun me pregunto quién es ese ser que me mantiene inmóvil, debe ser alguien muy poderoso para poder dominarme, eso explicaría el por qué me secuestro sin que pudiera defenderme.

Siento que alguien se va aproximando a mi le oigo respirar, instantes después unos dedos me quitan la venda de los ojos y cuando lo hace tengo que parpadear para acostúmbrame a la luz.

Me cuesta un poco pero al fin logro enfocar la mirada hacia esa persona, pero cuando veo de quien se trata, intento inútilmente de liberarme una vez más pero igual que las veces anteriores me es imposible, los grilletes son muy fuertes, están reforzados con sellos grabados para atrapar ángeles.

- ¿Que pasa Hermano no te alegras de verme de nuevo? – me pregunta Lucifer con esa sonrisa que hace que los pelos se me pongan de punta - Pero que modales los tuyos, yo tratando de no matarte y me recibes así, después de todo lo que me he contenido para no hacerlo – soltó descaradamente acariciándome el cabello, trato de alejarme de él, pero no puedo, las cadenas me mantienen atado de pies y manos, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy completamente desnudo, espero que no sea por la razón que estoy pensando, prefiero morir antes de que aquello se vuelva una realidad.

Siento que sus manos me quitan la cinta de mis labios, así que empiezo a reclamarle el por qué todo esto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que significa esto? ¿Por qué me secuestraste y porque estoy desnudo? – pregunte enfurecido nunca creí que Lucifer fuera capaz de llegar a tanto, nunca lo creí capaz de secuestrar a uno de sus hermanos. Volteo a verlo solo para encontrarlo sonriendo con pura maldad, no sé pero esa sonrisa no me gustaba para nada.

- Hermanito mío si te secuestre es porque me gustas, porque quiero que seas mío, porque deseo que nunca te vayas de mi lado. Ahora con respecto a tu desnudez eso es aún más sencillo, estas desnudo porque te voy a hacer mío, voy a marcarte para que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces. - me respondió sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome, él quería que fuera solo para él.

- No vas a conseguir que yo sea tuyo, no tienes derecho hacia mí, ni lo tendrás nunca – le respondí mientras trataba de liberarme, aunque comenzaba a darme por vencido los grilletes están muy fuertes y además me estaba debilitando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo – Así que suéltame ahora mismo antes de que llame a Gabr… ¡mmmpppphhhh¡ - no termine de hablar ya que Lucifer me puso toda la cinta en mi boca hasta la nuca impidiéndome hablar, su rostro esta rojo de coraje, su expresión de furia provoca que mi cuerpo tiemble de miedo de forma involuntaria. Me negaba a mostrar debilidad ante él, pero mi cuerpo humano se rebelaba a mi gracia.

- Quieras o no serás mío, tienes un hermoso cuerpo que no tengo pensado desperdiciar serás y siempre vas a ser mío me escuchaste Castiel ERES MIO - me explicó acercándose más a mí, mientras continuaba intentando liberarme de mis ataduras. – Es imposible Castiel, no podrás quitarte los grilletes, sabes bien que esos sellos anti ángeles no te dejaran oportunidad para escapar. – leía mi mente como si de un libro abierto se tratara pero lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, no podía liberarme me encontraba a su completa merced.

Sonríe con victoria mientras una de sus manos me empieza acariciar el cuerpo, yo no puedo hacer nada más, él me tiene en su poder y hará todo lo que quiera, aunque yo ponga resistencia.

Empieza a besarme por todas partes, intento retener las lágrimas pero es casi imposible, me niego a creer que Lucifer vaya a… Ni siquiera podía defenderme debido al amarre.

Amordazado y totalmente vulnerable siento que una de sus manos me acaricia en la entrada con algo de violencia y con eso hace que mis lágrimas salgan sin poder evitarlo, no logro creer que eso va a suceder en realidad.

- Mira nada más, el angelito está llorando, espero que sean de felicidad, pues no cualquiera tiene el honor de ser tomado por mí. – me contestó riéndose de mí, en eso mete los tres dedos sin lubricación en mi entrada.

- Mmppphhhhhhhhh- trató de gritar con la mordaza pero sólo me sale un gemido de dolor, siento como sus dedos se mueven en mi interior, mientras que yo empiezo a llorar asustado, no puedo creer que eso me pase a mí, siento entonces que saca sus dedos y mete su miembro erecto con violencia – Mmmmmmmmpppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - trato de gritar pero no puedo por la mordaza que cubre toda mi boca hace que mi grito se ahogue en mi interior.

- Vaya al parecer te gusta, ¿Quieres que te lo haga de nuevo? – me dijo cínicamente ignorando por completo como niego con desesperación con mi cabeza, en una súplica muda y rota.

Pero él no me hace caso así que sale y entra en mi otra vez, haciéndome gemir de dolor, mi llanto se torna más fuerte por la humillación y la impotencia por no poder defenderme, ¿Que haría Gabriel si me viera así? de seguro me odiaría ¿y qué dirían Dean y Sam? ellos también lo harían, no quiero pensar en eso pero no puedo evitarlo.

La sensación de tenerle dentro de mi es completamente insoportable, el solo hecho de sentir como las embestidas de Lucifer empiezan a aumentar su fuerza, me provocan un llanto incesante de impotencia y rabia, pero sobretodo dolor al saber que ya no soy digno de Gabriel.

Aun ahora no alcanzo a explicarme porque me está pasando todo esto a mí. Tan grave ha sido mi desobediencia.

Sé que no he sido el mejor de los ángeles, ni el más obediente ya que desobedecí a mis superiores solo por ayudar a los Winchester, pero no por eso merezco que me violen. El terror que reflejan mis ojos con solo ver que el sigue embistiendo con más fuerzas dentro de mí, es más grande de lo que puedo reprimir. Y justo en ese momento lo siento, ese calor invadiéndome, bañándome, carcomiéndome por dentro. Ese maldito calor que ha manchado mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Lucifer da una última y brutal embestida terminando de correrse en mí; su mirada es triunfante, llena de una alegría malsana, me observaba como si fuera un trofeo. Mi hermano, uno de los arcángeles más poderosos, aquel que juro protegernos pero que por arrogancia cayó de la gracia de nuestro padre, me ha violado.

Cumplió con su cometido, me hizo suyo y ahora le pertenezco, soy consciente más que nunca de que me ha marcado para siempre; me siento miserable, lo único que quiero es morirme para saber que Lucifer no me hará esto de nuevo, pero no puedo.

Debo luchar, debo superar esto de cualquier modo aunque me cueste la vida, aunque sé que será difícil lo lograre y ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en mi necesidad por tener a Gabriel conmigo, protegiéndome y cuidándome. Necesito sentir sus brazos tan cálidos y acogedores, quiero que sane con sus manos todo lo que me hizo el pervertido de Lucifer, porque sé que Gabriel me ama como yo lo amo a él, pero realmente ahora dudo que él me ame con esa misma intensidad, ya que estoy manchado. Ahora, gracias a Lucifer soy indigno del amor de Gabe.

El sonido tan familiar del batir de unas alas llama mi atención, son las alas de Gabriel que llega enfurecido, desplegando su gracia con toda su fuerza obligando a Lucifer a alejarse de mí para enfrentarle, pero el solo ríe ante la intromisión de nuestro hermano.

- Vaya, pero si es el arcángel Gabriel en persona. – dijo en burla mal disimulada sin apartarse de mí empezando a masturbarme frente a Gabriel. - ¿Qué haces Aquí?

- Vengo por mi hermano menor y haré que te arrepientas por hacerle todo esto. – contestó, atacando en seguida a Lucifer.

Observo como luchan, los golpes de Gabriel contra la sonrisa enferma de Lucifer, la cual jamás llega a perderse, el sonido de la gracia de Gabe resonando por todo ese horrible lugar chocando contra el poder corrompido de Lucifer solo hace que el temor se instale en mi pecho, lo que mis ojos están presenciando en estos momentos es demasiado, no quiero que Lucifer mate a Gabriel.

- Mmmmmmmmpppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. –intento gritarles que se detengan, suplico que paren, que detengan todo esto no quiero ver como se matan entre ellos, pero no podía, la cinta sobre mis labios me impide que mis palabras lleguen a ellos. Lo único que consigo son unos patéticos murmullos desesperados.

Mi boca esta reseca a causa de la propia cinta y mis intentos por gritar, siento el entumecimiento apoderarse de mis labios con tanto tiempo pegados con esa cosa; no quiero imaginar lo doloroso que será cuando la quiten. De seguro quedaran rojos y secos debido a todo este tiempo que he estado sin que un poco de agua los toque, no es que la necesite pero ahora lo único que quiero es que paren esta pelea. Y ese pensamiento me ayuda a no volverme loco por todo esto.

No quiero que esto termine en una masacre en la que no se si Gabe sobreviva o no; solo pensar en que eso pueda llegar a suceder provoca que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos. No puedo, ni quiero creer que podría morir, ya que si eso llegase a pasar de nuevo yo me iría con él, aunque para ello tenga que rebajarme y suplicar a Lucifer para que me mate con tal de estar al lado de Gabriel. Hare lo que sea para acompañarle, aunque él no me ame de la misma forma que antes de que nuestro hermano me violara sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sé que él lo hizo para destrozarme la vida, para que no pudiera ser feliz con Gabe, aunque él no supiera mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero algo en mi me dice que Lucifer ya sospechaba algo, por eso hizo lo que hizo, dejándome claro cuánto le gustaba y que se quedaría conmigo. Además de que él no quería que estuviera cerca de Gabriel, por eso fue que hizo todo esto, para que alejarme de él, quería que Gabe me viera con repulsión y odio, deseaba que me depreciara. Si eso pasa yo quedaría destrozado, me odiaría a mí mismo por provocarle aquello.

Sé que no tendré el perdón, ni yo mismo me puedo ver a mi mismo en estos momentos. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo él?

Pero si él no me perdonara nunca yo moriría lentamente, si eso ocurriera, ¿si Gabriel me odiara y me despreciara? No, no puedo pensar eso, no quiero pensar eso, es demasiado doloroso como para siquiera llegar a pensar en ello, es por eso que a pesar de todo vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia ellos.

Gabriel había sacado la espada de Lucifer e intentaba apuñalarle, pero Lucifer es demasiado rápido, moviéndose de un lado a otro burlándose de Gabriel sin vergüenza alguna en su rostro, solo mofándose de nuestro hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Gabriel pensé que eras muy rápido? Supuse que a estas alturas ya me hubieras eliminado. – pregunto riéndose de él. Mientras yo veía como Gabriel se enojaba por la burla que le hizo nuestro hermano.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – le grito con la furia resplandeciendo en sus ojos. - Vas a ver cómo te voy a eliminar o mejor aún, te volveré al infierno de una vez por todas, así dejaras de hacerle daño a Castiel – la furia en su voz era algo que podía hacer estremecer al cielo y a la tierra en esos momentos.

- ¿A pero no te has enterado? Cuando llegaste Castiel estaba disfrutando bastante, además ya lo marque como mío, lo hice mío y ahora me pertenece – respondió con una sonrisa, restregándole su proeza con orgullo, mientras que yo miraba desde la cama donde me tiene atado con los grilletes, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo, él tenía razón, me había hecho suyo y ahora le pertenecía.

Gabriel se voltea a verme y yo por instinto volteo la cabeza a un lado para evitar que me vea llorar, no quiero que por esa razón se distraiga. Además de que no quiero que sienta lastima por mí.

- Cállate Lucifer, lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón y por eso te devolveré al infierno, aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio. Hare lo que sea con tal de ver a Castiel sano y salvo. – escucho su grito amenazante, obligándome a ver de nuevo hacia ellos, comienzan a luchar nuevamente ante mis ojos.

El miedo a que lo lastimaran por mi culpa a Gabe era demasiado, si algo le pasaba seria toda mi culpa. Y el hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por mí, hacia que la culpa y el dolor crecieran más.

Repentinamente ciento un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, creo que es por lo que Lucifer me ha hecho y justo en el momento en el que Gabriel se lanza contra Lucifer en un ataque completamente suicida todo comienza a tornarse borroso y pierdo el conocimiento.

Al despertar después de no sé cuánto tiempo soy recibido por la familiar sensación de paz y tranquilidad que brinda el cielo. Ya no me encontraba atado, ni amordazado, el dolor de mi cuerpo había desaparecido, era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero el dolor que aun siento en el alma me hace saber que fue verdad, todo aquello en verdad sucedió, mi propio hermano me violo.

Rápidamente me deja de importar lo que ha pasado conmigo y mi verdadera preocupación me invade el cuerpo. Ahora lo único que me importa es Gabriel.

¿Pero qué paso con él? ¿Lucifer lo habrá matado? ¿Quién me rescató? Una infinidad de preguntas me asaltan por sorpresa haciendo que la culpa me invada.

Pero en aquel momento consigo distinguir unas largas y brillantes alas, mi culpa y mi dolor se disipan por un momento, sé que es Gabriel, una sonrisa nace en mis labios y la alegría de saber que no lo mató sustituye toda mi pena; en este instante Gabriel se acerca a mí y me sonríe sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Castiel? – pregunta Gabriel con esa sonrisa que hace que me sienta tan bien.

- Ya mejor pero… - dudo ante mis propias palabras, pero necesito saber. - ¿Qué paso con Lucifer? – le pregunte y su expresión inmediatamente se torna triste.

- Cuando perdiste el conocimiento, yo seguí luchando con Lucifer, hasta que por fin lo envíe al infierno, te diré que no fue fácil. Pero gracias a Sam y a Dean que llegaron justo a tiempo conseguimos devolverlo al infierno. Después de que lo regresamos al infierno yo te desate y le dije a Sam y a Dean que yo me encargaría de ti, después me despedí de ellos, te traje al cielo y te cure todas tus heridas – me contestó, ya sonriendo aunque fuera apenas un amago – Me tenías muy preocupado, a mí, a Dean y a Sam nunca más vuelvas hacer algo así, ¿me entendiste? para eso tienes que llamarme y yo te ayudare – me dijo un poco enojado, pero de repente me besó en la frente – Y de ahora en adelante me tendrás aquí a tu lado ¿sabes por qué? – yo negué con la cabeza, aunque en mi interior ya sabía la respuesta.

- Porque te amo Castiel y hare cualquier cosa por ti hermanito – me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

- Pero como me puedes amar si nuestro propio hermano me violo me hizo suyo, lo que tú debes de sentir hacia mí es odio, repulsión, desprecio por acostarme con él, no debes de amarme, ahora soy propiedad de Lucifer y estoy manchado por su esencia para siempre. Así que no digas que me amas, porque eso que dices sentir por mí es una gran lastima hacia mí, yo no puedo estar contigo después de lo que me hizo Lucifer – dije al fin derramando lágrimas en mis ojos azules, es que con todo lo que me paso Gabriel me dice que me ama y que haría cualquier cosa por mi yo no lo merezco, entonces siento que unos enormes brazos me rodean con cuidado yo levanto la mirada y veo que Gabriel me está abrazándome y tratando de tranquilizarme yo solo oculto mi rostro en su pecho y sigo llorando.

- No digas estupideces Castiel, yo nunca te odiaría, ni te depreciaría, ni siento repulsión hacia ti, eres la persona más importante en mi vida como para que digas eso me oyes Cas te amo desde que nuestro padre me haya revivido y la verdad no sé porque me revivió pero se lo agradeceré eternamente y no voy a permitir que con lo que nos hizo el bastardo de nuestro hermano nos separemos, además tu no le perteneces él no es tu dueño así que deja pensar así, ahora que el volvió al infierno ya nunca más volverá a lastimarte te lo juro, así que deja de tenerte lastima de ti mismo por favor Castiel y déjame ayudarte – me dijo abrazándome con fuerza como si no se quería soltarse de mí.

- Entonces, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, a pesar de toda las atrocidades que hizo Lucifer conmigo. ¿Me quieres? ¿Aun así… lo haces? – le pregunte completamente abatido y avergonzado, mientras el llanto me embargaba el cuerpo y el alma

- Claro que sí Cas, te voy a amar a pesar de todo, no lo olvides. Ni lo dudes nunca, voy a esperar hasta que estés bien para seguir con el otro paso – me contestó sonriendo y me empezó abrazarme de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Tendrás paciencia? – preguntó tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

- Claro Cas, tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo, yo no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a por ti. Te amo angelito mío – susurró dejando un suave beso cerca al lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Gracias Gabriel, muchas gracias por todo. Sabes yo también te… yo también te amo Gabe. – titubeo antes de besarlo, aunque fuera uno corto.

Ahora sé que Gabriel me ayudara a superar lo que Lucifer me hizo, estoy convencido de que Gabriel es el único capaz de hacerlo.

Fin

* * *

Espero que hayan llegado hasta el final y que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poco

pero sino dejemelo saber de medio de un review

gracias por leer

¿Reviews?


End file.
